


Honesty

by niwatoko



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwatoko/pseuds/niwatoko





	Honesty

郑允浩 x  沈昌珉

Bgm: Pink Sweats - Honesty

 

 

-

他原先真的以为在这个天寒地冻又无边荒凉的地方是不可能再遇见亚洲人了。

所以当男孩穿着大衣缩着颈子边抖落肩上的积雪边走进这间小酒馆，那双藏在毛帽和围巾下露出的湿漉漉双眼和他对上时 —— 他肯定是来自深林里，唯在有下雪的深夜才会悄悄现身的精灵吧，郑允浩如是想。

传说精灵是极其娇贵又敏感的生物，所以郑允浩整个晚上只是喝着他的威士忌加苏打水，坐在吧台，静静地看着男孩削瘦而颀长的身影在酒吧的舞池缓缓随着音乐舞动 —— 那甚至称不上一个舞池，大抵不过就是一块没有摆放桌椅的小空地。

人为了抵御寒冷有寻找热源的本能，因此这间位于小小市中心的酒吧到了周末深夜往往充满了人。隐身在瑞士某个不知名乡间的纯朴小镇观光客屈指可数，若不是因为工作需要，郑允浩压根没听过这里，更不用说在这里待上数日。

可现在 —— 他仰头喝净杯中最后一滴酒精 —— 可是现在，他倒是十分感谢当时因为拒绝不了朋友而接下了这趟拍摄工作的自己。

男孩前额的头发有些长，浏海柔软地垂在额角，看着他骨节分明的手指俐落地将垂落在眼前的几绺细发向后拨动时郑允浩忍不住吞了口口水。冷棕色的发色将男孩整个人都镀了一层淡淡的光，像误闯凡间的精灵。

人间这些喧扰纷 杂 ，又怎么入得了精灵的眼 —— 所以郑允浩几乎是含着笑，唇沿抵着冰凉的玻璃杯，看着男孩动作轻盈自然地躲过了向自己伸过的又一双粗壮的手臂。

“ Max ！今天进了你喜欢的酒，赶紧来！”长得一脸粗犷，留着大胡子，手臂上却纹满各种可爱动物的酒保在音乐切换的空隙对着舞池喊了声。

郑允浩还来不及反应，那道漂亮的身影便翩然而至，带着与他想像中差异不大的柔软嗓音：我来啦。

穿着浅粉色毛衣的上身微微前倾，手臂倚在吧台桌面，姿态优雅地像在湖畔休憩的天鹅，耳朵在酒精作用下微微泛着红晕，酒保将他的玻璃杯斟满时男孩露出了孩子气的笑容，笑嘻嘻道谢后仰头喝了一口 —— 天，他连液体滚落时喉咙的细微颤动都美得不可方物。郑允浩想。

他像狂热的信徒，却因与神祇的距离过于接近反而显得有些小心翼翼，不敢轻举妄动，只是借着酒吧昏暗的光线，虔诚而敬畏地看着误入俗世的精灵 ——噢，现在他还知道了他的名字。Max 。

许是对方感受到了他过于执着的视线，走回舞池的前一刻轻巧地往他的方向看了一眼，微微颔首，嘴角噙笑，侧脸线条温柔又 艳 情。

“在看Max ？”酒保见郑允浩失神的模样大抵也了然于心，准备再度替他斟满半空的玻璃杯时郑允浩不着痕迹地用手掌盖住了杯口。

“漂亮又聪明的孩子，个性也善良。”酒保边说着边解开了袖口的钮扣，将衬衫向上拉，露出手臂上一片刺着各种不同小动物的纹身。

郑允浩好奇地凑上去。看得出纹身的时间不一，深浅皆有，他的视线跟着酒保的手指在皮肤上游移，“我这人有个癖好，聊得来的熟客就纹在手臂做纪念，三十几年下来就这么多了。”

视线最后停在一个貌似挺新的纹身，墨水还很深，郑允浩看着眼前上了年纪的硬汉，用仿佛对待宝物一样的眼神，珍惜地用指腹摸了摸那块皮肤。

于是他仿佛看见纹身上有着一双漂亮鹿角的雄鹿，昂扬着头，用那双水润的眼睛，从酒保的手臂上，对着自己轻轻地眨了眨眼。

“ This is Max. ”

 

 

有人跟在他的身后。

他是知道的，毕竟这漫漫大雪中的行人寥寥可数，而雪地里清楚地倒映着不只自己一个人的影子。对方似乎很谨慎，只要他脚步放慢便跟着减缓了速度。

他们之间的距离并不太远 。而根据那人的身形，以及眼角余光瞥见的大衣样式，他几乎可以百分之百肯定，是那个在吧台旁坐了一晚的男子，那个唇角有着一颗痣、穿着黑色高领，戴着金属细框眼镜的陌生男人。

他拉了拉大衣的衣领，最终像是下定决心般转身 —— 即使他的视线因为酒精的关系有些模糊不清，还是可以确定来者身份与他猜想的并无二致。

像是没料到他的转身，男子的脚步有些震颤， 迈开步伐的前一秒生生停住了动作，然后站在原地等待着他的到来。

“嗨。”他的身高与男子相仿，甚至要高上那么一点点，但当他凑近男子隐约散发着松木调香氛的侧颈，竟有种被男人轻拥入怀的错觉。

“你要跟到哪呀？”他轻轻地在男子耳畔吐出一口气，呼吸混 杂 着桃子味的清甜，他看见男子垂下眼露出微笑，线条凌厉的下巴带出了一丝柔软。

“担心漂亮孩子回家遇上危险罢了，打扰到你的话很抱歉。”

男子身上的草绿色大衣挟带着春日的明媚，他听见这有些无厘头的回答后倚着对方肩头咯咯轻笑，修长手臂不晓得何时便搭上了那人肩膀，沿着柔软织物轻轻摩挲：“我还以为我们想的是同一件事 —— 如果我想得没错的话。”

此话一出，再多惺惺作态皆是多余。

郑允浩从口袋里抽出手，毫不 迟 疑地伸进男孩敞开的大衣，一把搂住那人精瘦的腰，将他往自己的方向带。

男孩裹在毛衣下毫无赘肉的腰际手感极佳，他有些带点粗鲁又毛躁地将男孩抵上旁边巷子的墙，听见对方轻轻地发出一声吃痛的叹息，嗔怪地看了他一眼。

他是想温柔的，郑允浩想。但男孩的眼睛像有魔力，将他拉进混 杂 着情欲与柔情的漩涡。精灵被人间烟火迷惑双眼踏出了第一步，他便是拽着精灵坠入姹紫嫣红的芸芸众生，让他坠落，让他剔透的灵魂中狠狠印上自己的痕迹。

对方回应时的青涩仿佛先前在酒吧里风情万种的模样都只是郑允浩自己的幻想。郑允浩在接吻途中睁开眼，发现男孩正眨着那双湿漉漉的眼睛盯着自己，乌黑瞳仁染着水雾，眼角绯红。

他忍不住扬起嘴角，伸出手盖住那片星光，想让他闭上眼，男孩却像受惊般一下子便退开了双唇。

来不及咽下的唾液在他红润的唇角隐约反着光，男孩抬手抹掉了嘴边的液体。

“我弄疼你了吗？”郑允浩小心翼翼地问。他不得不承认，方才接吻时他的确比平常更粗鲁且躁动了些，会吓到男孩想想也是无可厚非。

“不、”男孩垂着眼笑，抬首望向他时眼里像盛着星河，模样纯情的让郑允浩瞬间有了自己在欺负未成年小朋友的错觉。 “我背有点疼。”男孩的手又缠上了他的颈子，整个人的重量都倚在他身上，指尖有一下没一下地轻扯他高领毛衣的边缘。

两人贴近的下身让郑允浩的生理反应毫无掩饰地展现在男孩眼前，可男孩的声音甚至因而带了点撒娇意味：“希望你家没有很远 。”

 

 

噢 —— 郑允浩几乎要跪下来感谢上天，感谢他那距离那条昏暗的巷弄仅仅几个街区之遥的旅馆房间。

他们跌跌撞撞走上摇晃的木头楼梯，木板在他们凌乱的步伐下吱嘎作响。郑允浩搂着伏在自己肩上浏海搔着他脸的男孩，在仅剩不多的理智下 稳 住手将钥匙插进钥匙孔中转开老旧木门。

走入室内的瞬间男孩就缠了上来，伸手摘掉郑允浩鼻梁上对他而言过于碍事的眼镜，修长双腿架在男人腰间。郑允浩用脚跟甩上门钥匙一扔便伸手托住了男孩富有弹性的臀部，在前往床铺的短短几公尺内激烈地接吻。

大衣随手扔在地上仿佛吹皱的一池春水，他几乎像膜拜神祇那样谨慎地亲吻男孩光滑而细致的锁骨，男孩深陷在柔软床褥与郑允浩的怀抱中动弹不得，睫毛在水光润泽下扑朔迷离，像偶然驻足的夜蝶，每一次扑翅都撩得郑允浩心头发痒。

暂时放开男孩被自己啃咬得早已狼狈不堪的双唇，举高了手臂让那人方便脱下他身上的高领毛衣，接着是男孩身上那件浅粉色的羊毛衫。柔软的安哥拉羊毛在拉扯时隐约渗出他身上混着桃子酒的清甜味儿 —— 他或许真的是精灵，要不然怎么会连情潮袭来时都美得如此脱俗。郑允浩想，带着狂热的虔诚地从男孩随着喘息微微起伏的胸口，沿着肋骨一路向下，吻到他光滑平坦的腹部。

手指摸到裤头拉链时男孩下意识地往后瑟缩，他于是笑着撑起身子寻到男孩水光潋灩的双唇给予安抚性的亲吻。

精灵是娇贵又敏感的生物，他何其有幸能与之亲密接触，自然是要极尽小心呵护。亲吻的节奏变得温柔而缓慢，他甚至有闲情逸致在男孩耳边轻声喊他名字，看着男孩染上粉红的皮肤随着他耳鬓厮磨的话语泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

Max, Max, Max.

男人终是如愿以偿地卸下了精灵最后一对翅膀。温热的口腔覆上时听见男孩近似呜咽的叹息，小腿因为过于刺激的快感不由自主地屈起，脚趾绞着床单蜷曲到指节都泛白。

他的舌尖灵巧地卷入从性器前端微微渗出的液体，温柔却干脆地给对方做了个深喉，听见男孩隐忍在喉头几乎破碎的几声喘息，那双修长而骨节分明的双手胡乱地揪着自己头发，手指不知所措地在发间穿梭。

男孩在意乱情迷中隐约察觉到对方温暖的口腔离开自己下身时用一双水雾弥漫的双眼不解地朝郑允浩看了一眼，像是责怪又像是不满足的娇嗔。

郑允浩让他一双眼波流转的湿润眼神看得几乎要失去理性，只想狠狠地将男孩白皙又清秀的身躯狠狠贯穿，看他哑着嗓子红着眼眶哭着求他慢点的模样 —— 但他最终忍了下来，取代嘴巴的是他长年接触显影液而有些粗糙的指尖，男孩在他熟练的逗弄下很快地便全数泄在他手中。

他搂着郑允浩的颈子，撑起身子和他接吻，男人沾满黏浊液体的手往他身后探，在接吻的途中悉数吞下他颤抖着的呜咽。他像是扑火的飞蛾，被郑允浩拽着手腕生生坠入了凡间，灵魂染上七情六欲后再也回不去他那与世隔绝的仙境，可他义无反顾亦无怨无悔。

郑允浩几乎是怜惜地伸出舌尖卷去男孩眼眶中亟欲坠落的泪水，即使做了充分扩张也还是疼——男孩咬着下唇皱紧眉头的模样乖巧又 艳 丽，他耐着性子等待男孩适应他相较常人更显优越的尺寸。他舔掉男孩额间细密渗出的汗水，恍惚之间仿佛又嗅到了桃子酒的清香。“宝贝儿，放松。”

他在男孩微乎其微的点头下开始缓缓律动，掐着男孩无意识挺起的腰像朝圣者终入圣地那般满怀感激地亲吻。他要扯着精灵落入凡间，拽着他坠落，看着他周身脆弱纤细的微光在自己的动作下一层层剥落，与自己在快乐与痛苦的临界浮沉。

他终究不是个虔诚的信徒，他是心怀不轨看着精灵折翼的路西法。

 

 

隔日清晨郑允浩睁开眼时男孩还在睡，卷着被子蜷曲在双人床的一角睡得深沉。晨光透着没掩好的窗帘打在男孩纤长的睫毛，随着呼吸带起空气中微乎其微的尘埃。郑允浩于是伸长了手臂将窗帘拉得更为严实。

擦着头发走出浴室时正好撞见男孩悠悠转醒的模样。原先蜷起的身子在柔软洁白的被褥下逐渐延展，修长手臂伸过头顶抵在床板，男孩眨了眨眼，坐起身的同时床单从胸前滑落，线条精实的胸口是一片尚未褪去的青紫与殷红。

“嗨。”男孩开口，与点燃昨晚一切意乱情迷相去不 远 的开场白，看向郑允浩时一脸睡眼惺忪的天真模样，“如果你不介意，我想淋浴后再离开，可以吗？”

“噢、当然没有问题……”郑允浩看着男孩掀开被子，赤身裸体下了床，线条优美的身体上零星散落着昨夜缠绵的痕迹。

他忍不住沿着对方还留着掌印的侧腰一路往下，男孩腿根还残留着些许白浊液体，也不知是谁的，干涸后附着在他身上像一幅过于 艳 情的泼墨画。

经过他身边时男孩忽然一个踉跄，郑允浩连忙伸手扶住他，掌心碰触到的皮肤细致柔滑。

“抱歉，没踩稳 。”男孩有些尴尬地转头对他笑了笑，不着痕迹地挣开他的手，钻进浴室。

 

男孩穿着浴袍走出来时有些意外地看见床上摆放得过于精致的餐点，琳琅满目地铺满了床铺的尾端，新鲜水果、希腊优格、抹着黄油烤得焦黄的吐司、煎得酥脆的培根和太阳蛋、切成薄片的火腿、配色丰富的生菜沙拉，应有尽有。

郑允浩换上了驼色的半领毛衣和深蓝色牛仔裤，嘴里咬着吐司看报，眼角余光瞥见男孩的身影，立刻放下报纸迎上前：“你要喝点什么吗？牛奶？咖啡？果汁？抱歉，我不清楚你的喜好，所以把 room service 上有的品项都点了一轮。”

他看着男孩裹着柔软的浴袍坐回床上，姿态优雅地捧起托盘上的装着橙汁的玻璃杯抿了一口，神色自若地环顾着不算太过宽敞的旅馆房间 —— 这已是郑允浩在这荒凉小镇上所能找到最好的住宿之一了，扣除掉有些年代稍有动作就会细微作响的床板以及有些年代感的木制装潢 —— 他没有漏看旅馆老板娘端着托盘敲他房门时脸上慧黠笑意。

“你身体…还疼吗？”郑允浩小心翼翼地开口，男孩在玻璃杯后的剔透双眼总算停驻在他身上。

“还行。”男孩红润的双唇抵着玻璃杯，眯起眼睛。

男孩被他压在身下颤抖着身子犹如刀俎上的鱼，哑着嗓子揪着床单后颈弓起的弧度漂亮得像一只优雅的天鹅，直到天边泛起一丝亮光才昏昏沉沉地伏在郑允浩的胸口睡去。

“抱歉，我没想那么多。旅馆里一时也找不到能够润滑的东西……”虽然依照昨晚的情况看来，即使有，他俩也无暇顾及。

“没事，”男孩扯了扯嘴角，放下玻璃杯，拉过装着培根与煎蛋的瓷盘。

“你技术不赖。”用叉子卷起培根时轻描淡写地又补充了句。

噢。郑允浩心里忽然便涌起了一股莫名的喜悦，他看着男孩优雅而从容地席卷眼前份量不算少的食物，接着满足地发出叹息。男孩伸手揩掉嘴边沾到的蜂蜜，不带情色意味的伸出舌尖将指腹舔了个干净。

“我该离开了，谢谢你的早餐。”他跳下床，在郑允浩的注视下极其自然地脱下浴袍，精实的背部肌肉没了布料的遮掩，大方地展示在男人眼前。

男孩拾起被男人整齐折好叠在床边的毛衣套上，柔软的衣物下䙓堪堪擦过臀部边界，郑允浩看见他穿衣的动作忽然顿了顿，脑中一个机灵，在男孩转身略显为难地朝他看过来时率先开口：“噢 Max—— 希望你不介意我这样喊你 —— 呃，贴身衣物我今早拿去洗了，你不介意的话先穿我的？”

男孩眨眨眼睛，眼底笑意清浅。

 

郑允浩坚持要陪男孩走回去。这穷乡僻壤的山城是禁止汽车进入的，除却每日仅有两班的对外火车外，在城镇里移动的工具除了自行车外便只有最原始的双脚。

按时序来说理应到了初春，前几日却生生下了场大雪，明媚春光尽被一片苍茫覆盖，在总算露脸的阳光中一点点浮现。

融雪时刻最为寒冷，郑允浩看着男孩裹着大衣缩着颈子哆哆嗦嗦，忽然有种想搂他入怀的冲动，伸出手的前一秒，却又意识到自己的身份做此举动似乎有些不合时宜，最终只是悄悄地挨近了男孩的肩膀。

Max 的住处离小小的市中心有段距离，甚至需要爬一小段坡才能抵达，木制房屋静静地矗立在坡上，向下俯瞰定是一片温柔风景。男孩在路口停下脚步跟他道别，漂亮的眼睛在他脸上逡巡一阵，接着便笑着转身。

郑允浩觉得他应该说点什么，但又不晓得该说些什么，内心一股焦躁无处宣泄，可男孩已经 迈 开了步伐，他于是有些鲁莽又冲动地开口——“嘿！嘿Max！”

接着如释重负地看见男孩在第一格台阶上停下脚步，晨光映在男孩脸上连带着回头望向男人的神情都带了点柔情的怜悯。

郑允浩最终仍是抑不住内心那种说不清的躁动而跑上前去，站在男孩的面前像个毛头小子般没头没脑地开口：“我叫 Uknow 。”

“ —— 好的，我知道了。 Uknow 。”他听见男孩轻轻地覆诵了一遍。“那么 Uknow ，我会把你写进我的日记里的。”

“四月的春天忽然下起雪。两个月后总算又喝到了桃子味的酒。在这个小城里第一次遇见了和我一样的东方人。 Uknow 不戴眼镜也好看。”

他目送着男孩再次走上台阶，朝他挥手时指尖像染上春意般泛着粉红。被他拽入尘世的精灵依然美得不可方物，坡旁的一簇簇樱花在融雪下盛开，男孩经过时肩膀擦过枝丫带起一连串震颤，花瓣抖落在他身后，在台阶上铺一层粉色雪花。

郑允浩眯起眼笑。

他在初春深夜邂逅了偶然落入凡间的精灵，而他希望不久之后他能在春光明媚的满谷花海中与他接吻。

 

 

**'Cause I want you, I want you, I want- I want you.**

**'Cause I want you, I want you, I want- I want you.**

 

 

 

**(end.)**


End file.
